


Honeymoon

by Hollie47



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, RedQueen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollie47/pseuds/Hollie47
Summary: Ruby and Regina visit the beach.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Red Riding Hood | Ruby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Honeymoon

Laughing as a wave crashed into her, Regina grabbed onto Ruby and smiled at her partner as they both moved backwards from the force of the water. Ruby’s long brown hair was sticking to her face, her green eyes shining bright, she let out a small giggle as she leaned in and kissed Regina passionately, holding the woman close to her as another wave crashed into them.

Exiting the water, they strolled hand in hand up the beach and to their towels, lying next to each other, their hands touching, and smiles on both of their faces. The sun was warm against their skin, the sand hot underneath them as they spent some time relaxing and enjoying each others company.

It was the last day of their honeymoon and Ruby wanted to spend it on the beach. She wanted to jump waves, build sandcastles and sun bathe. In all of her memories she couldn’t remember ever visiting the beach, and having Regina by her side made her feel special, like the world was her oyster.

Rolling onto her stomach, Ruby looked over at Regina and felt her heart swell with love as the butterflies in her stomach did back flips. Regina was her world, her soul mate, her one true love, and every time they were together she felt complete.

Regina had her sunglasses on, the novel she was reading was open but sitting on her stomach. Seeing Regina move, Ruby sat up on her elbows and smiled at her partner. “I love you.”

“I love you too, my beautiful wife.”


End file.
